Nobodys Perfect
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: Misaki was only going over to decline the humble yet fishy offer from Tora but never in a hundred years did she expect to have such a life changing event happen and cause her to be so...broken. Now she must try and live her life like nothing happened and keep her friends from finding out as well. How will she handle it emotionally and physically? Rated M for Rape! Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KWMS (Kaichou was maid-sama). If I did, I would make Usui marry me! :P**

**This setting is when Misaki goes to dicline Tara's offer, but in this one, things get a little out of hand X/**

**Rated M for rape, language, lemon, and adult content.**

**Sorry for spelling and gramer, this is my first KWMS fanfiction so tell me what you think of it in the reviews:P**

* * *

There Misaki stood. Right out front of the grand doors to in her mind...hell.

She was scared to go into Maybigoka alone, the vibe she got from when Tora visited Sieka was that he was snake who could get away with anything and was not afraid to show it.

She quickly regretted not telling anyone what she was doing. They all knew where she was, but they probably think she was going to accept the offer and ditch Sieka. They are most likely having a party and harassing the girls at the moment as well.

As Misaki was lost in thought, the big grand gates slowly opened and out came what looked like a student who was also part of the student council.

"Ayuzuwa?" (Spelling?) a boy her age said. She nodded and was led into the gate which closed behind them. Somehow Misaki got the feeling that she was now trapped and not getting out anytime soon. She shook off the feeling by telling herself she is just there to say no, nothing else.

"Misaki, I am so glad you have come." Misaki heard a voice from the doors she just walked through. She turned her head to meet eye to eye with non other than Tora.

"Good afternoon Tora" Misaki said trying to stay as calm as possible as Tora sat next to her, a little too close.

"It is, Misaki, I assume you are here to accept the offer?" he asked her as a man walked in with a pitcher of water and two glasses.

"Um, actually about that, I was actually here to den-" Misaki was cut off by the water dumping on her and the glasses shattering on the ground.

"Oh no, Misaki, you must go shower and get the liquid out of your hair." Tora said.

"No, it is fine, it is just water with some lemon in it, nothing that needs a lot of attention" Misaki said while waving her hands in the air to emphasizes to NO.

"Please, I would feel very bad if you left without the proper care" Tora said literally pushing her into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

"...Alright" Misaki said to no one as she started stripping and getting in the shower.

"Unbelievable, a shower room next to the student council room?" Misaki said to nobody.

When she got out of the shower, she walked over to the lockers where she put her clothes. When she opened it, her clothes were gone and in place was a maid outfit.

*knock knock* "...Misaki, are you alright in there?" Tora asked. Misaki could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Misaki asked.

"I had it get dry cleaned, there is something for you right?" he asked. _He probably planned this _Misaki thought.

"Yeah, but it is a little...revealing, woulden't you say?" Misaki asked.

"Are you alright? I am coming in Misaki" Tora said as she heard the door nob wiggle

"No, I will be ready soon, just don't come in" she said in a desperate tone.

"Alright, I will give you a minute" Tora said starting to count back from 60.

* * *

**~~~~60 second later~~~~**

Misaki pushed the open and walked out. She was furious. She was wearing a skimpy little maid uniform which was a size to small so it stuck to her body like glue. The top half of it pushed her breasts up so it showed quiet a bit of cleavage and the bottom part went just under her butt. If she needed to bed down and pick something up her entire bottom would be showing. In her hair was a normal maid head piece and a collar around the neck (like she usually wears) she had on long black stockings which were see threw and really high black heels which she could barely walk in.

"What the fuck is your problem, Tora. Why the hell am I dressed like this?" Misaki asked with anime steam coming off of her.

"Well I thought you should be used to it by now, Misa-chan" Tra said while holding up the picture of her in her normal maid outfit at maid latte.

Misaki's eyes went big. Nobody was suppose to know about that place, it could ruin her reputation at Seika high.

"W-Where did you get that?" she asked in a wobbled voice

"I have my ways, now the real question is, do you want all of Sieka high to get a copy of this?" he asked. Misaki shook her head frantically.

"Good, than come here" he said as he sat down on the couch. "And I made copies of this picture so don't even thing about stealing it from me" he finished with an evil laugh.

Misaki slowly stumbled over to Tora who was watching her with that damn smirk.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto the couch.

"What the hell?" Misaki asked. "G-Get away from m-me" she stumbled again as sh tried to break free and push him away but it was useless. He was too strong.

"No, I will let you go after I get what I want" he demanded and that smashed his lips roughly to hers.

"Damn you bastard. Get off of me NOW" Misaki yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Tora demanded shoving his tongue back into her mouth. His hands slithered up her dress and started to play with her pantie line. Misaki's eyes went big as she started to shake around violently but that did not stop him as he pulled the lacy fabric down to her ankles and started to crawl up her leg. Misaki knew what he was doing, he was trying to slow it all down so she would feel everything. She started to panic and move rapidly. Tora's hand stopped moving and Misaki calmed down. When her breathing went back to normal, Tora surprised her as he shoved three fingers into her core. Misaki let out a scream and started to move all over once again.

"NOOOO" She screamed as she saw him move his other hand over her bra hook and unhook it. "Scream all you want, it won't make a difference. There is nobody here at this hour and I locked all the doors as well, you are trapped here for as long as I want you here.

"W-What are you going to do?" Misaki asked alreday aware of the answer but hoping she was wrong.

"Well first I am going to fuck you like crazy, than I am going to make you do everything I say" he said with an evil smirk.

"Damn you physio bastard" Misaki cussed as he took her bra and threw it around the room. He than tool a knife from the table next to him and sliced the dress down the middle causing it to fall off leaving her nude and trapped under Tora.

"Damn, you have a sexy body, Misaki" Tora said as he took off him shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers.

"No, please, no, no, please" Misaki pleaded as he got him member lined up with her womanhood.

"Yes. Misaki. YES" he said a he shoved his dick into her. she let out a painful scream as he started to move.

"Fuck, Misaki you are so tight" he said as he pumped in and out of her.

"You are a sick and awful person, Tora" she seethed threw her teeth.

"You love it, Misaki, it is OK to admit it" he said

"I hate you" she said as she blacked out.

Throughout the next hour, Misaki was bouncing back and forth from blacking out and staying awake, she would often mumble Usui's name and wishing he would show up and ave her from the pain and torture she was going threw. When Tora finally seemed done, Misaki looked at the clock on the wall. 10:23PM it read. _I got to get home quick or else everyone will worry_ Misaki thought. she got up and grabbed her bag. She made her way back into the shower room and found her clothes ontop of a shelf. She quickly changed and made her way back to the room to leave. When she got there. The wind was knocked out of her when a hand found it's way rather painfully onto Misaki's cheek.

"I told you that you can't leave" Tora said slapping her again. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall in anger. Misaki could feel the bruise starting to form as he held her tighter and kneed her in the stomach.

"Address me as Master and I will think about letting you go" Tora said with a smirk

"Go to hell" Misaki spat with venom in her voice.

"Tsk tsk, and I thought I could stop this" he said as he picked her up and threw her against the wall causing a loud scream to exit her mouth when she made contact with the wall. He picked her up again by the neck and held her so she was barely touching the ground.

"Cant...breath...stop..." Misaki said in a low and raspy voice.

"Stop..what?" Tora said.

"Stop please...Master" Misaki said as he let go and Misaki got a big gulp of air and coughed out the old. Tora laughed hard as he picked Misaki up and funcker her again and again. The entire time forcing her to address him as master. If she did not he would spank her on the ass causing her to scream.

Tora finally let her leave claiming he was _bored_ of her and that she should consider going to the school. Misaki spit on his face and earned a hard slap from him. She wobbled out of the room and went into the nearest bathroom to see if she could possibly cover this up without anyone worrying. The last thing she wanted was people coming to her and asking if she was alright and showing her pity. When she got to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and let out a sob. The person staring back at her looked nothing like Misaki. She looked broken and useless. She had a bloody lip and nose. Her cheek was a purplish red color that looked swollen. She looked down as her body and saw various bruises on her stomach and legs and knew there was a giant bruise on her back from getting shoved into the wall. Her neck and wrists had similar ones and her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much. She quickly grabbed the clothes she was holding in a ball and changed into them.

_What am I going to do? The school has skirts, they will see the bruises on my legs and what am I going to tell mom and Suzana? And oh god, What about Usui? _ she thought as she fell to the ground crying. _How could I face him now. He has always treated me so unbelievably kind and caring, I cant show my face to him ever again now that I am damaged goods. He will never speak to me again after knowing what happened, after knowing I...could not ...protect...myself._

* * *

**~~Misaki POV~~**

I wobbled out of the bathroom and outside. I tried to clean up in the bathroom but it still looks really bad. The bleeding stopped and I got most of the dried blood away but some it still near my eye and with my shaking hands, I was worried I would poke my eye out. The thing that bothered me the most was the pain between my legs. A constant reminder that I was raped and that I am no longer pure and worthy of anything, just another slut from the streets. I made my way to the train station but chose to walk since there was not a lot of people on it at this hour and I did not was to go there looking like this. I walked down the sidewalk and down to my street. I stood about two houses away from mine. I looked at my house and took a deep breath. My world is about to change.

* * *

I put the key in the door and turned it open and walked in trying to make as little noise possible. I slowly made my way upstairs and to my room. When I opened the door, my mom was inside looking threw a photo album of when I was a kid.

"Mom?" I asked. She threw the book to the side and ran up to hug me.

"Misaki, I was so worried, I tried calling you, but you would not pick up. Do you know it is well passed midnight? Where have you be-" my mom cut herself off as she looked at her poor daughter. The cuts on my cheek reopened when my mother pushed her hands to my cheeks and hugged me.

"Oh my Kami what in Kaimi's name happened to you?" my mother asked. I was about to tell her but instead I broke down crying in my mothers arms.

"I am sorry I was home late, I-I am just so sorry" I said holding my mother tighter.

"Misaki Ayuzuwa what happened to you?" she asked sternly when I stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, mom, I will tell you if you promise to keep it a secret, as in telling nobody, even Suzana" I said

My mother nodded.

"I-I-I was R-Raped" I said between sobs. I could hear my mom sob too and feel her tears drip onto me as she held me tight.

"Who?" My mom asked.

"Some guy as I was walking home from maid latte, they needed an extra shift so I stepped in" I lied, if my mom knew it was someone I have been, -as my mother says- 'friends' with lately, I know all hell would break loose.

"Promise me from now on Usui will walk you to and from Maid latte when you need to?" she asked I nodded and cried harder. _What if he found out?_ I asked my self as me and my mom went to sleep.

* * *

The next day I got up and went downstairs to get breakfast and get ready for school.

"Morning mama" I said as I sit down.

"No, you are not going to school today and maybe tomorrow, you need to let your injuries heal and you chasing around people all day is not going to help." she said

"But mo-"

"No buts, go back upstairs and put some more cream on your injuries it seems to have worked really well, in a day you can go back to school if you look like you are ready" my mom said. I huffed and walked up stairs and into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and took off my shirt and took the cream and started putting it on the bruises. The only ones I put a lot on are the ones on my legs, wrists, neck, and face. The rest just got the normal amount because my uniform covers it at both work and school.

I than put in some comfy clothes and laid in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_I was running down a hallway with no end. I have been running for hours it seemed with no end. I could hear people calling my name. My mom, suzana, Usui, Sakura, Shizuko, and..my dad._

_They were all yelling at me. Telling me it was all my fault and how I should have been stronger to stop him. I screamed but it just got louder. I covered my ears, but they were still just as loud. I kept running faster and faster until I fell, I fell for a long time. I continued to all as the voices chased me. I could not take it anymore I let out a ear shrilling scream as a knife came racing at me_

I bolted up out of bed. My boy covered in beads of sweat and my hair stuck to my face. I looked at my small clock.

4:12 AM it read. I was asleep all day and most of the night. WOW.

I than got up and took a long shower. The bruises on my legs were mostly gone. They simply looked like I tripped over something and got a few bumps. Nothing as serious as it was. My face was mostly better, but as much as I did not want to, I could always cover it up with make-up. My wrists were almost gone. Thank god for long sleeved uniforms and I could apply makeup to my neck as well. I than got out of the shower and got changed. I did my hair and had my mother help me with my make-up. I ate breakfast and took the long way to school getting ready for the long day ahead of me.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! I will be updating with the more reviews I get so make them good!**

**-PH88**


End file.
